


6 Dragons and the Book of Fate

by Moon Princess Serena (Penguinplushie)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Moon%20Princess%20Serena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of six dragons who must guide the hand of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lorinilla

# ++Lorinilla

The cold white tundra gave way to a lush forest that helped the people survive the ever changing climates. Small villages sprung up all over the forest, providing for the nomad inhabitants. When the climate finally changes into something becoming more tolerable to the population it began to change the region. The civilization changed, giving way to a new order of large cities and markets, the land carved out for several kingdoms, each ruler so very different from the others. Lorinilla was the richest of them all, home to the mage guild while the court and royal family are protected by a special army of mages. Yet with all this power they only try to keep peace among the other nations, always remaining neutral in all matters. Yet today the King knows he has to act or their whole world would be lost.

A young man sits in the beautiful gardens of the King’s mistress, his black clothes giving away his position in the castle. He is one of a handful of assassin mages that are used when discretion is required. Shoulder length black hair fell into his face, concealing dark eyes behind the silky strands.

“Wufei, you were called here as well,” a deep voice asks drawing the young man’s attention.

He turns to see an older man with short ginger hair approach, his black robes shifting as he walks. “This must be more serious than I thought if you’re here Treize,” Wufei sneers at the knight mage.

“Hey you two now play nice,” a young happy voice says stopping whatever Treize might have said in reply. They both bow before the young man in rich blue robes, a long braid folded over his shoulder.

“Duo why did you request this meeting?” Wufei asks using the Prince’s first name with ease.

“Gosh you are way too serious anymore Wufei,” Duo replies sitting on one of the stone benches around the garden, his personal bodyguard appearing behind him. The silent but deadly young man is never far from the Prince. “But if you’re going to give me that look, I will explain now. My father feels an important matter has come forward. He feels we must step in to keep our world from collapsing. An ancient artifact has been thought to have been discovered at some ruins in the haunted forests of Kandrea. He has asked me to send our best to go and recover it, so I have picked you two, our best for sure.”

“Is it to be just Wufei and I?” Treize asks.

“If you would like, you can invite your brother but Heero and I will be coming along,” Duo answers with a smile.

“We don’t need that idiot to just get in the way,” Wufei snaps, not wanting Milliardo anywhere near him. Yes he does like Milliardo’s older brother, not that he’d ever admit that, but the blonde is just annoying.

“He went to visit our mother, so he won’t be able to join us,” Treize explains ignoring Wufei’s comment. “Why are you accompanying us if I may ask?”

“I’ve been cooped up in this castle way too long, I need a little adventure, and I’m going to be with two of the best mages on the continent that should give me all the adventure I want,” Duo says with a laugh.

“I see, when do we leave then,” Treize inquires.

“As soon as possible, this is an urgent matter,” Duo answers serious again. “Meet me at the castle gates, with your horses as soon as you possibly can.”

“All right, then I will take my leave to prepare,” Treize says before looking at Wufei. “I’m sorry you and my brother don’t see eye to eye.”

Treize leaves, the other three remaining in the gardens. Wufei watches him go the comment taking him by surprise. “Why don’t you just tell him?” Duo asks standing up.

“What?” Wufei questions looking at the young Prince.

“How you really feel about him, it is written in your eyes.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I only work with him because I have to,” Wufei lies, “I will go now to prepare.” With that he disappears into the shadows, melting out of sight.

“I swear, he is just so stubborn, anyone can see he likes Treize,” Duo huffs heading back inside to make sure he has everything necessary for the trip. “Don’t you think so Heero?”

“I will not pry into another’s affairs and neither should you,” his bodyguard answers following after Duo.

“What’s to pry? He displays it to the whole world, I was just asking what you saw,” Duo explains turning to look at the young man who’d been at his side since he hit puberty.

“Yes, I saw how he looked at the knight mage,” Heero finally admits, mostly just to appease Duo. He knew the Prince only wants everyone to be happy in this ever changing world, who could fault him that desire. “We should finish getting ready and leave to meet them,” Heero advises gently nudging Duo to start walking again.

“I just don’t understand why he acts like that around Treize, when he feels something different,” Duo says at they enter his chambers, where everything they’d requested is already packed and waiting.

Heero claps his hands drawing a servant from the hall. “Have these taken to the stables and our horses saddled,” Heero commands handing the packs to the servant who bows and leaves quickly to complete his task. “You are not going to do anything on this trip?”

“What do you mean?”

“In the way of this relationship you think you see, I have your word you will leave both mages alone,” Heero prompts.

“Why do you ask for such things that I will never give?” Duo replies with a smile. “I only want to help Wufei; he’s been so sour lately.”

Heero shook his head knowing he’d never be able to talk the Prince out of this scheme. “We should go.”

“Yes,” Dup agrees growing serious again.

 

Wufei sits atop his chocolate brown stead, Candlemine. The animal is calm as they wait for the rest of their party. Treize canters up a few moments later, his black stead, Thunder, moving just as gracefully as his rider. “I’m not,” Wufei says remembering Treize’s comment from before.

“You’re not what?” Duo asks, his snow white horse, Ezibella, trotting toward them. Behind him Heero rides his silver gray stead, Wing.

“Nothing,” Wufei replies easily guiding Candlemine toward the front gates. “Are we ready?”

They leave the palace at an easy trot, the horses walking two by two through the market and past the city gate into the open countryside. Duo pulls up beside Wufei a curious question turning in his mind. “Why do you dislike Milliardo so much?”

“Because he is a pompous ass, who could have gotten so many people killed unnecessarily,” Wufei answers with a growl.

“Yes what luck, that thunderstorm moving through,” Duo replies, his eyes telling Wufei he knew it hadn’t just been luck.

“Yes, I would say we were lucky that day. He has no place in the guild or army. He thinks he is as powerful as his brother yet he is no where near. He is only asking for death if he continues like this, and will probably take many people with him which is totally unnecessary,” Wufei explains ignoring Duo’s innuendo that it was him who created that storm.

“Maybe you are right, I will agree he is no where near his brother’s level,” Duo says glancing back at Treize, who seem to be listening to them, “but not many people are. I think you are one of the few.”

“I only do what I must to complete the task,” Wufei answers looking at his horse.

“Yes but you do it very well,” Duo praises the young assassin, “and at such a young age.”

“Age is no factor, training and ability is more important,” Wufei disagrees looking around them.

“What is it?” Duo asks glancing back to see Treize also glancing around.

“Did you feel anything?” Wufei asks his dark eyes searching.

“Yes, a substantial amount of power was just released,” Treize answer remaining calm to keep Thunder calm.

They stop on the path only to be surprised when a gray wolf jumps out from the underbrush. The animal’s sudden appearance spooks the horses. Treize feeds Thunder with more calmness while Wufei easily reins Candlemine in. Duo gently tugs Ezibella’s reins, regaining control of her, as Heero forces Wing between the wolf and Ezibella.

The animal growls before lunging at Wufei, who calls forth a paralysis spell which freezes it in the air. He moves Candlemine forward out of range of the forest creature. “We should move on,” Wufei advises.

“Was that what you felt before?” Duo asks looking at the frozen animal only to be startled by a larger white wolf appears from the same underbrush.

It growls seeing the other smaller creature, frozen in the air, jumping up the wolf takes the smaller by the neck bringing it back close to the ground. Everyone watches the two animals unsure of what to make the whole scene. Suddenly the large wolf bounds from the ground, grabbing Wufei’s traveling cloak and yanking him from the horse. He opens his palm out toward the animal as he falls, getting his spell off just as he hits the ground causing his aim to go awry and miss. He quickly starts to recite the spell again when the wolf steps back. Wufei looks over to see the paralysis of the other had been broken.

Treize shoots a lightening bolt near the larger animal causing it to jump away. The large creature grabs the smaller about the neck and quickly disappears back where they came from.

“Are you all right?” Duo asks moving Ezibella closer.

“Fine,” Wufei answers closing his hand around the fireball he’d created, dissipating the spell. He pulls himself to his feet, brushing off the dust of the road.

“I believe that was what we felt,” Treize comments pulling Thunder alongside Candlemine.

“That creature?” Duo questions as Wufei remount.

“I don’t think it was a forest creature at all,” Treize clarified his statement.

“You mean a druid? But why would they attack us?” Wufei wonders.

“Not attack, he wanted to break the spell you were holding. Why didn’t you just release it?”

Wufei looks at him before turning Candlemine in the direction they had been going. “We should get going,” he says instead of any kind of response to Treize’s question.

“Okay now I’m confused,” Duo pipes up looking between the two.

“It is nothing to concern about,” Wufei replies not looking back. “Are we going to stop in the coming village?”

“I don’t---” Duo starts to say before Treize interrupt him.

“Yes, you need to rest.” Treize’s voice is firm as he speaks his eyes following Wufei.

“What are you talking about? You don’t know what I need, I am fine, they were simple spells,” Wufei growls looking at the older mage.

“Not when you hold it like that, feeding it more of your power to sustain it,” Treize replies. “And I do know what you need; now we are going to stop.”

“You have no authority to make such a decision,” Wufei challenges.

“I trust Treize’s judgment, so we will stop in town,” Duo cuts in causing Wufei’s head to snap around and look at him.

“He’s wrong, we don’t need to stop,” Wufei explains grumpily.

“Tell me honestly, is he wrong?” Duo requests, “As your Prince I am asking.”

Wufei sighs turning back to face the way they are heading. He feels a little tired but they didn’t need to stop. He also can’t figure out how Treize knew he had been sustaining the spell instead of releasing it to run its course.

He nudges Candlemine forward, deciding it didn’t matter. The man isn’t really concerned for him, just their task, that is all, Wufei told himself leaning forward a bit on Candlemine’s neck. He shouldn’t feel so tired; it had only been a small wolf that had been fighting the spell the whole time he’d been holding it. Maybe that is why it had been broken so easily by his fall. Wufei shakes his head; he doesn’t even understand why he is thinking about it.

They come upon the village Wufei mentioned earlier as the sun sits heavily in the western sky. They dismount in front of a large inn, not needing to tie their horses. The animals are well trained and linked to their masters.

“Heero why don’t you go get us some rooms, I feel like a nice drink,” Duo says before moving closer to his bodyguard, “We’ll only need two.”

“Duo…”

“I’m the one paying here,” Duo interrupts smiling.

“All right,” Heero caves going into the inn while Treize and Wufei follow Duo to the tavern across the dusty street.

“What was that all about?” Wufei asks as they enter the establishment.

Every eye turn to the newcomers, only to linger until they realized just what the robes Treize and Wufei wore under their traveling cloaks meant. Duo sat down at one of the empty tables flanked by Treize and Wufei. Heero joins them a few minutes later dropping two keys on the table.

“Move it,” he growls looking at Wufei.

The assassin glares back but decides it just wasn’t worth the energy. He moves to the seat between the one Heero wants and Treize’s. “Aren’t you the bossy one,” he comments as he sits back down in his new chair.

“This is my rightful place,” Heero replies sitting down in the now vacated seat.

“Only two keys?” Treize questions changing the subject.

“Only had two rooms left,” Heero replies allowing himself to glance at Duo who is smiling.

“Wait... that means,” Wufei says leaning forward, “no way, I’m not sharing a room with him!”

“Sorry Wufei, if that’s all they had,” Duo cut in picking up one of the keys.

“Damn it, why do I feel like I’ve been plotted against here?” Wufei asks glaring at Duo.

“He got them, not me,” Duo replies holding his hands up.

“Yeah, but we all know he’s wrapped around your little finger,” Wufei sneers, suddenly dreading their stay in this village.

“Wufei that is enough,” Treize cuts in startling the young mage.

“Excuse me,” a short young blonde says grabbing their attention and killing whatever response Wufei might have made. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Yes, please,” Duo pipes up smiling. After receiving their drinks Duo stops the quiet young man. “Can I ask you something?”

“Um, sure,” the blonde slowly answers shuffling his feet.

“Are there any Druid clans around here?”

“Druid clans? No... although there is Trowa, but he is the protector of our forests just south of here. Why?”

“Well we were attacked on the road a few miles back.”

“That seems odd. You weren’t hurting one of the animals or plants?” the blonde questions perplexed.

“No, a young wolf attacked us not the other way around.”

“Well Trowa should be returning soon, you can speak with him,” the blond suggests before smiling when a tall young man enters the tavern. He waves him over seemingly glowing. “Trowa, these people were asking me---”

“Oh, you were the travelers on the road,” the young man known as Trowa interrupts the blonde. “What were they asking about Quatre?”

“They claim you attacked them,” Quatre explains.

“Well, I’m sorry if you were hurt in some way,” Trowa replies looking at Wufei. “I was only trying to break the spell you were holding over that wolf cub. She hadn’t known better.”

“How did you know it was Wufei?” Duo asks curious.

“The power signatures, all people who wield magic of any kind have their own signature. Thank you for the warning,” Trowa explains before looking at Treize, “but it was never my intention to hurt him.”

“I know, that is why I missed,” Treize replies calmly.

Wufei suddenly stood from his seat, surprising them all. He snatches up the single key left on the table. “If you’ll excuse me,” he says before turning and leaving.

“Wow is he upset,” Quatre comments watching the dark haired youth leave.

“What do you mean?” Duo asks surprised by the comment.

“Oh, well I can read people’s emotions and usually what is causing them,” Quatre replies looking down.

“An underdeveloped telepath,” Treize assesses looking at the blonde. “Ever thought about improving your skills by joining the guild?”

“I couldn’t, I have to provide for my mother and sisters,” Quatre answers regret lacing his voice.

“If you did come and train there, your family would be compensated,” Treize explains.

“What do you mean?” Quatre questions a spark of hope lighting his aquamarine eyes.

“As the only providing male in your family, by going to the guild your family would be given money every month by what they lose by your joining,” Treize explains.

“I’ve never heard that before, thank you---” Quatre trails off unsure what to call the man.

“Treize is fine,” the knight mage answers smiling.

“Thank you, Treize,” Quatre says brightly smiling before excusing himself to go help some other customer.

“May I join you?” Trowa asks indicating the chair Wufei had left.

“Certainly,” Duo answers with a nod.

“Thank you for giving him some hope, but I wanted to ask something of you.”

“What?”

“You seem to be on a journey and I was wondering if you would consider taking him along. He has to get out of here, this is not the place he should be,” Trowa explains.

Duo thought a moment glancing at Treize. “What do you think?”

“My only concern is that he will withdraw, being in a group of strangers,” Treize replies.

“Hmm, all right,” Duo starts to say, “He can join us on the condition that you do as well. That way he won’t be in a group of total strangers.”

Trowa looks over at the blonde before nodding, “All right then, I can handle that. I will speak with him tonight. Where shall we meet tomorrow?”

“In front of the inn, with horses,” Treize answers.

“All right, then we will see you tomorrow and thank you again,” Trowa says before standing up and leaving their table.

“Our little group seems to be growing,” Duo comments with a smile. “Maybe we should turn in and check on Wufei?”

“Yes,” Treize and Heero agree the three leaving some coins on the table before slipping from the tavern and heading back to the inn.

Heero precedes Duo into their room while Treize finds the door to the room he and Wufei would be sharing unlocked. As he steps into the dimly lit room he notices Wufei huddled in the corner, his traveling cloak pulled tight around him.

“Wufei,” Treize calls softly seeing the mass move, “you shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor like that, your energy will not recharge in such a restless state.”

“So get out,” Wufei replies not lifting his head, “if you have a problem. I’m fine; we didn’t even need to stop.”

“Stop with this, I could easily see in your eyes how much energy you expended, they become so dull,” Treize explains sitting in one of the chairs near a small table.

Wufei’s head snaps up at the comment, his eyes strangely wide. Treize had looked that hard, noticed such a fine detail? Why had he looked so hard? Wufei brushes the thoughts off with a shake of his head only to be surprised when Treize speaks again.

“You take the bed, I will sleep on the floor,” the older man practically orders, looking at him.

Wufei blinks his mind slow to comprehend. “What about what you just said?”

“I don’t need the rest like you do, you’re still young, it takes your body more time,” Treize answers.

“I’m not that young,” Wufei growls.

“Yes you are, now take the bed,” Treize disagrees his voice becoming firm. Wufei slowly stood up glancing at the bed then back at Treize. “Get some sleep.”

Wufei climbs into the bed finding himself nodding off almost instantly as his body demands the rest. Treize uses the blanket he’d brought in from his pack as bedding on the floor, lightly dozing. His senses remain awake to make sure they are left alone and that Wufei sleeps properly.


	2. Forests of Kandrea

# ++ Forests of Kandrea

Wufei opens his eyes to find himself alone in the room. Sitting up in the bed, the blanket that covers him falls to bunch around his waist. He hears voices in the hall and quickly gets out of the bed feeling surprisingly refreshed. He would never admit it but it seems Treize had been correct about the rest. After straightening his robes and cloak he pulls the door open to see Heero and Treize standing in the hallway speaking.

“What is going on?” Wufei asks getting their attention.

“Nothing, we were just discussing the best route from here,” Treize answers looking at Wufei.

“Oh, where is Duo?”

“He’s downstairs with Quatre and Trowa,” Treize replies. “Go on down, they should be having breakfast.”

“Would you stop doing that,” Wufei demands, “I can make my own damn decisions.”

“That’s good,” Heero says looking at the assassin before turning back to Treize. “I think going southeast from here would get us there quicker.”

“Yes, that seems like the best route to take,” Treize agrees.

Wufei heads down the stairs catching the end of their discussion, yet he feels like he is missing something as their voices lower. Wufei shakes his head; he doesn’t honestly care what they are talking about. He spots Duo sitting with the blonde and brunette from the night before at one of the tables. He sits down as Duo is working to devour his breakfast.

Duo swallows his bite before speaking. “Morning there Wufei, have some breakfast. Dang where are Heero and Treize?”

“I saw them talking upstairs,” Wufei answers stealing a bite from Duo’s plate.

“Get your own,” Duo orders pushing Wufei’s fork away.

“Well fine,” Wufei grunts waving at the innkeeper to bring him a plate. A nice heap of steaming food appears before him a few moments later. He looks up from the plate to see the young blonde smiling. “Weren’t you at the tavern last night?” He asks before taking a bite.

“Yes they were at the tavern and now they are going to be traveling with us,” Duo replies with a smile.

Wufei coughs forcing himself to swallow his food before trying to speak. “What do you mean traveling with us?”

“As in coming along,” Duo answers with a snicker.

“May I ask why?” Wufei asks taking a smaller bite than before.

“No, just know they are coming,” Duo answers finishing off his plate.

“Fine,” Wufei growls, pushing the plate away yet he’d barely eaten any of the food on it. “What does it matter who comes along, it isn’t like this is important!”

“Wufei,” Duo starts to say when the young mage stands up.

“I will be outside,” he says, leaving the inn.

“He has a lot of unreleased anger,” Quatre mentions as the door swings shut.

“What do you mean?” Treize asks as he and Heero step off the stairs.

“Oh I didn’t mean to imply anything,” Quatre answers. “His mind is just full of negative emotions; they are so intense I can feel them so strongly.”

“You told him they are joining us?” Heero asks Duo.

“Yeah, although I wouldn’t tell him why, didn’t feel it was that important,” Duo answers glancing over at Treize.

Treize looks at the door before turning back to the others. “Are we ready to leave?”

They nod heading outside, only to find Wufei and Candlemine missing. They mount up about to begin a search when the assassin trots up. “Where did you go?” Duo asks as they start out of the town heading south.

“Candlemine was feeling restless,” Wufei answers dismissively.

“More like her rider,” Duo mumbles earning a glare from the dark haired man who rode beside him.

They decide to stop at a small spring, several hours later to let the horses drink and rest. Wufei stands speaking with Duo his voice rising in anger. “Why did you bring along those two?”

“Wufei, calm down,” Treize interrupts.

Wufei whips around to face the older man, “Don’t tell me what to do, you haven’t the right, so leave me alone!” Wufei turns back to Duo about to say something when he is suddenly yanked from his spot and pulled away from the group.

“Never speak to me in such a manner again,” Treize says his voice firm. “I am still your teacher even if we are not at the guild. You will show me and your Prince respect.”

Wufei cringes feeling like they are back at the guild and he is being punished for something Duo had begged him to do. In the past he’d been blamed for Duo’s antics, and even now it seems that is the case. Even so as he grew up his feelings toward the knight mage began to change, to turn into something he’d never felt for anyone. He buried those feelings though, knowing they’d never be returned. Treize would always only see him as a bratty student. “Yes, but why are we bringing those two?”

“It is not your place to question such decisions,” Treize replies with a shake of his head. “Has being away from my classroom caused you to forget all my lessons?”

“No, but you used to tell me to always question...”

“The world around you and yourself, not your superiors,” Treize clarifies Wufei’s statement.

“Fine,” Wufei snaps moving to turn away when Treize’s hand seizes his arm.

“Manners, you have them so use them,” Treize says, his voice tight. “I do not want to have this discussion again.”

“All right...” Wufei starts to say when Treize’s grip tightens. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Treize replies finally releasing his arm.

Wufei sulks as Treize walks away, he just couldn’t understand why they were bringing those two along. Not to mention the way that druid looks at the older man sometimes, unnerves him. He bristles realizing just what that feeling is and he couldn’t believe he’d let it get the better of him. He slumps against a nearby tree wondering how he got into this mess. He wasn’t the best; he just did what he was told.

“Wufei we’re leaving,” Treize calls out startling the black haired youth.

He glances over the see the others are already mounted while Treize held the reins to Candlemine. Wufei easily mounts not saying a word as he jerks the reins from Treize’s hand. He follows behind Duo lost in his ever spinning thoughts. After some time to think he can’t believe he’d spoken to the Prince like that, utterly rude and questioning his authority and judgment. Maybe he’d been lucky Treize had stepped in when he did. Wufei’s head snaps up when he felt a ripple in the magical energy around him. He reins in Candlemine, his dark eyes searching.

“Wufei is something wrong?” Duo asks turning back.

“Did anyone else feel that?” Wufei asks instead.

“Yes, but I can’t tell where it originated from,” Trowa answers.

“The southeast,” Treize offers.

“Isn’t that where the Forests of Kandrea is?” Quatre asks causing the knight and assassin to look at their Prince.

“Hmm, let’s hope it isn’t that,” Treize says nudging Thunder to continue walking.

“You’re very magic sensitive, Assassin,” Trowa comments looking at Wufei.

“What do you mean?” Duo asks before Wufei can reply, looking at his friend then the druid then finally to Treize.

“Not anymore than you are,” Wufei replies dismissively.

“I know you felt that before anyone else here did. I will admit it was an intense wave, I think Quatre even felt it, but you felt it before the wave actually reached us,” Trowa observes.

“Yes it is true,” Treize cuts in. “He is very sensitive, which is why he holds the position he does. Only someone who is that sensitive to magic could perform some of the tasks he’s done.”

Wufei looks at Treize, remembering how the man had suggested to the King he be placed in his current role. Treize must have known all along, but of course he would as his teacher. Wufei never really thought of himself as being anymore sensitive than anyone else in the guild. “We should keep moving,” he finally says hoping to divert the conversation and his thoughts.

“Yes, I agree,” Duo says nudging Ezibella to begin walking again. The others follow allowing the conversation to drop.

 

Two days later they found themselves approaching the very woods that had yielded that power surge. “Maybe we should rest here then continue tomorrow,” Duo suggests looking at the others. They all agree knowing it would be getting dark soon and no one entered the Forests of Kandrea at night unless you wanted to die.

They set up camp just off the path, making sure they are well hidden in the undergrowth. Duo took perch on a small log while Heero heads deeper in to collect some firewood. Wufei settles himself on the ground his legs folding neatly over each other. Quatre sat down a few feet from the assassin while Trowa went to scout out the area. Treize disappears into the trees leaving the others alone.

“Your name is Wufei, right?” Quatre asks looks at the dark haired assassin.

“Yes,” he grumbles looking at the blonde. “Why do you ask?”

“I thought it might be good to know the names of the people I’m traveling with,” the blonde replies before looking away.

“Wufei, be nice,” Duo scolds the assassin.

“That isn’t a part of my job description, just that I get the task done... quietly,” Wufei answers in reply after closing his eyes.

Duo sighs feeling a little confused by Wufei’s reaction. “Why have you become such a stick in the mud?”

“Why are you nosing in other people’s business, your Highness,” Wufei replies before rising and turning to leave.

“That is exactly right Wufei and it makes me your leader. So do not take such an attitude with me, and sit back down. Going out there now is just foolish,” Duo commands.

Wufei turns back to look at the braided man, he opened his mouth to speak in reply before deciding against the action. He sinks back down in his spot, his legs crossing and his eyes closing.

”Quatre was only trying to be friendly!” Duo snaps in aggravation at the young man’s display.

“It is fine, really,” Quatre spoke up, yet his voice is still soft and reassuring.

“No it isn’t, that is no way for one of your status to behave and you know it Wufei,” Duo replies shaking his head.

Wufei snorts but says nothing as Treize and Trowa suddenly step into the clearing where they had set up their camp. “What is going on?” Treize asks looking between Duo and Wufei.

“It was my fault,” Quatre suddenly says.

“No it wasn’t; it was Mr. Grumpy’s fault over there,” Duo cuts in nodding toward Wufei who seem to be ignoring him at the moment.

Treize looks over at the other mage before sighing; he had hoped their earlier conversation had calmed him. “Wufei may I speak with you?”

“No,” he snaps, his eyes still closed. “I’m not interested in talking right now.”

“I suggest you get interested,” Treize answers his voice lowering dangerously, causing Wufei’s eyes to snap open.

“Oh fine, if you insist.” He sighs pulling himself up and following Treize into the trees, leaving the other three behind.

“I didn’t mean to...” Quatre starts to say when Duo shakes his head.

“Not your fault, he’s been moody like this since we left. I wish he would just admit it; then he wouldn’t be so damn moody and defensive,” Duo says with a sigh just before Heero reappears with a good amount of wood.

“What did you do?” Heero asks depositing the wood near one of the trees.

“What?” Duo replies shrugging his shoulders.

Wufei looks up, from the ground he’d been watching as they walked, when Treize suddenly stops and turns back to face him. “Don’t even start! I’m sick of Duo’s prying, so I told him that!”

“Shut your mouth, don’t you think it has gotten you in enough trouble?” Treize asks his eyes dark with anger.

Wufei steps back in surprise; it isn’t often Treize spoke in such a manner. The last time he remembers ever being caught in those dark eyes is when he had been blamed for helping Duo leave the palace when they were younger. “Why are you getting angry with me? What about him, he started the whole damn thing!”

“Wufei if you don’t shut up I will seal those lips closed,” Treize threatens causing Wufei’s mouth to snap shut. “Now you are going to listen to me and listen well. Do not say a single word; I don’t want to hear it. Duo is your Prince; no matter how he acts he deserves respect. As well as the two guests traveling with us, even if they are not from the guild or palace they should be respected. Never show disrespect towards anyone, no matter of their status or station. I swear I had spent several months trying to drill that into your stubborn head.”

“Why should I respect him getting into my personal life?” Wufei demands.

“There are more respectful way to rebuff him and you know them, I trained you better than that,” Treize replies his voice as dark as his eyes.

“You blame it all on me when it isn’t just my fault!” Wufei snaps. “You never listen to my side, even in the past thinking it was just me when Duo is always involved too!”

“He was punished as well because of those adventures,” Treize replies coolly. “You are old enough now to know how to act.”

”Gods, I wish I wasn’t here, I hate this!” Wufei growls turning away from Treize. “I hate when you yell at me,” he whispers under his breath his words caught for the wind’s ears only.

“Wufei what is going on, you get angry so easily anymore and your moods spike out of control,” Treize asks a whisper of concern in his voice.

“What does it matter?” Wufei grumbles not turning around.

“It matters a lot; because you are my student it concerns me.”

“Is that all I am to you...!” Wufei shouts before running off and disappearing in the trees.

Treize sighs as the young man vanishes from view. “No, but I can never cross that line.”

Wufei ran wishing he could take the words back. Of course that was all he was to Treize. The older man could only see him as a troublesome brat and nothing more. He moans leaning against a large tree trunk, he knows he has to get over this; it is affecting more than just him now. Wufei didn’t doubt that he should apologize to Duo, the Prince really hadn’t done anything and neither had that blonde, Quatre. He pushes away from the tree his breathing calmer as he starts back toward the camp.

He steps into the clearing to see Duo asleep beside Heero, while Quatre appears to be asleep curled up next to the druid. The other three look up at his entrance apparently wide awake still. He sat down beside a large tree near the outskirt of the camp, putting some distance between himself and the others.

“Wufei, get some rest,” Treize suggests his voice back to its normal soft tones.

“Um, yeah,” he agrees pulling his legs up to curl up against the tree trunk behind him.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Heero spoke up surprising Wufei.

“It is fine,” the assassin answers once over his shock.

“Right, tree bark has never been that soft,” Heero points out a strange tone in his voice.

“And sleeping sitting up can be unhealthy,” Trowa offers.

“Fine, whatever,” Wufei mumbles with a sigh moving slightly to lie on his side on the ground.

Treize stood from his seat moving over to the younger mage. He sat down again near Wufei’s head before laying his cloak over the smaller form. Wufei seem to cuddle into it before slipping off to sleep his head resting on his palm.

Wufei awoke the next morning to find his head laying on something much softer than he’d fallen asleep on and Treize’s cloak is still draped over him. He recognizes the robe beneath his head easily causing his face to darken. He quickly sat up, turning away from the older man. “Uh, thanks,” he whispers offering Treize his cloak back.

“You’re welcome,” Treize replies taking the garment from Wufei’s slightly shaking hand.

Wufei looks over to see Quatre still sleeping, his head pillowed on a white wolf that appears to be asleep as well. His eyes moves to see Duo still sleeping curled up next to Heero, while the bodyguard is already awake. Duo began to stir gaining his bodyguard’s full attention.

The braided man sat up rubbing his eyes before looking around. “Morning Wufei, Treize.”

“Good morning,” Treize replies formally.

“Uh, morning, and I just wanted to say you were right last night,” Wufei answers.

“I know, already forgotten,” Duo says offering him a large smile. “Yeah and Quatre was all worried about you.”

“Huh?” Wufei asks in surprise.

“He thought he got you in some sort of trouble,” Duo explains seeing the wolf raise its head. “Look’s like Trowa is awake.”

The animal turns its head to look at Quatre before nudging the blonde’s cheek with his nose. “I’m awake,” Quatre mumbles trying to push Trowa’s nose away. He slowly sits up rubbing his eyes.

“He does that often I take it,” Duo remarks with a laugh.

“Only when we camp out,” the blonde answers with a blush. The wolf gains his feet while a full body shake travels through him.

“Why is he in that form?” Wufei asks without much thought.

“Oh, this is how he is going to travel today. He felt it would be safer, cause he can speak with the other animals much easier in this form,” Quatre replies with a smile.

Wufei nods seeing Treize stand up. “We should pack up and get moving,” the knight suggests to them.

“Yes, we want as much light as possible,” Duo agrees remembering the stories he’d been told about these woods.

They mount up, Quatre tying the reins of Trowa’s horse to the saddle of his own as the druid walks beside the blonde’s horse. Duo walks beside Quatre, Heero flanking him as Wufei and Treize walk behind them.

They walk along the large path as a canopy of leaves and limbs hide the sky from them. Trowa took position leading them along the path, his presence enough to keep the forest creatures away.

“Something isn’t right...” Wufei starts to say before Treize’s voice cuts him off.

“Wufei look out!” The older man lunges off Thunder catching Wufei and driving him from Candlemine. A bolt of black energy shoots toward them, seeming to just miss the pair. They roll to the ground Treize holding Wufei close to protect him in their landing.

Heero reacts at the same moment yanking Duo from Ezibella and rolling him off the path. Trowa leaps from the ground grabbing Quatre’s cloak pulling the blonde from his horse and to the ground with a thud. Quatre quickly scurries into the underbrush Heero and Duo had rolled into, Trowa following him as more black energy is flung their way. The horses ran from the bolts disappearing down the path. Treize rolls with Wufei still securely in his hold, into the underbrush on the other side of the path.

Wufei found himself lying on top of the older man, disoriented by the whole thing. He is startled when Treize speaks, his voice sounding heavy to Wufei. “Are you all right?” Wufei looks down at the older man slowly nodding. “Good,” Treize replies his blue eyes closing for a moment.

“Is something wrong?” Wufei asks moving to slide off of the knight, coming to sit beside him, his legs tucked under him.

“I’m fine,” Treize answers his eyes opening and closing again.

Wufei looks down catching a hint of red on Treize’s cloak. He pulls back the material to see the man bleeding. “Oh Gods, hold on I’ll heal you!”

“Don’t,” Treize interrupts him. “It isn’t that bad, don’t waste your energy.”

“You’re bleeding!” Wufei replies hovering his hands over the wound before closing his eyes. White light begins to filter from his hands and into Treize’s body. He can feel the wound as he begins to heal it, it is deep after all. He forces more energy through his hand into the wound. It slowly begins to close and heal while Wufei is losing more of his energy. Finally the wound closes completely, the white light fading until it disappears. Wufei slumps forward exhausted, his eyes closing on their own. Treize wraps his arm around the smaller man holding him close. “Just what were you thinking?” He asks of the unconscious youth.

“Treize, Wufei,” Duo’s voice called getting the older man’s attention.

Treize sits up carefully, holding Wufei close while the young man’s legs unfolded as he is moved. He carefully lays Wufei on the ground before kneeling on one knee to scoop him up and then stand. When he steps out of the underbrush he spots Duo fussing over Quatre while the other two stand guard.

“Wufei...?” Duo starts to say walking toward them.

“He’s all right,” Treize cuts off the Prince leaving his answer that that. “I suggest we move on.”

“But the horses ran,” Quatre points out softly.

“So we will walk then,” Treize replies starting down the path.

The other four quickly follow, Trowa and Heero flanking the outside to keep guard. When they crest a small hill they notice the six horses standing next to the path grazing. Thunder stood blocking the way beyond, keeping the other five there.

“Can I just say, holy cow, I thought we would have had to walk a lot further to find them,” Duo says earning a giggle from the blonde.

Treize shrugs approaching the midnight black horse. “Thank you,” he whispers to the animal receiving a nudge in reply. Treize calls on his power and drawing it around the young man he lifts him to float in the air while Treize mounts. He draws the young man to him and settles Wufei sideways in front of him, leaning the smaller frame against his chest as Wufei’s legs dangle off the side. Treize ties Candlemine’s lead securely to his saddle much in the same Quatre had done with Trowa’s horse.

As Thunder walks along the path Treize realizes he doesn’t feel any kind of pain from his wound. The younger man had done a full healing and Treize felt a sense of frustration to learn that he would waste his energy like that for something unnecessary.

“Um, Treize are you all right?” Quatre’s quiet voice interrupts his musings.

“Yes,” the older man answers automatically.

“Oh, well you were scowling so I just thought...”

“I’m sorry, I’m fine, I was just thinking that is all,” the knight explains reassuring the blonde.

“Is it about him?” Quatre asks quietly.

“What?” Treize questions his head snapping around to look at the young man.

“It just seems to me... maybe I shouldn’t say anything,” Quatre replies thoughtfully.

“Will it hurt someone if you don’t?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Then don’t say anything,” Treize answers looking down the path ahead of them.


End file.
